To organize and gather information for a particular process, event, auction, appraisal or other auction-type sale of assets, an auctioneer or other desired party obtains information pertaining to the assets. This is typically obtained by a lotter, cataloger or other data gatherer, who reviews the assets for pertinent data to properly describe, take pictures and associate an image to lot or catalog the item and identify the asset. Each asset requires particular data to be gathered and organized by the lotter and/or auctioneer. Lotters or catalogers, individuals who lot assets for sale, gather asset data for each asset and are generally experienced in the field of asset identification, cataloging and lotting. Unfortunately there is no mechanism for standardizing data gathered for an asset or organizing data into a convenient interface. Additionally, the lotter, cataloger or gatherer of asset data, gathers the data once, and data is often re-entered and re-read multiple times. This disadvantageously results in misread or mis-entered data, mischaracterized assets and unfortunate degrouping of data for a particular asset. Furthermore, images typically have to be re-named multiple times for some auctions. Images can become disassociated with an asset, or lost altogether.
Under prior systems for managing lotting data, there is no generalized method or mechanism for gathering asset data and images. Thus the lotter or cataloger is thus required to remember which data is gathered for an asset and other pertinent information. This data gathered by the lotter is typically entered into a multitude of systems and re-entered numerous times before the data is actually paired back up with the asset. Asset data collection most often includes collecting one or multiple pictures that need to be associated with the asset by re-naming the image for association with said asset. A photograph of the asset also needs to be organized with the collected asset information, and this can often become lost or provided with an incorrect asset identification according to prior systems.
There is a need for a system that provides users with various elements and techniques that improve the efficiency of handling lotting or catalog data and applying it to differing computer systems.